


Worth the Risk

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-The Final Problem, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Flash Fic Prompt: Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper, Molly's Flat, BicycleTIED FOR 2ND PLACE FOR BEST DRABBLE FOR 2019/2020 SAMFAS.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689871
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Оправданный риск](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636086) by [Tanets_chasov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov)



> Okay, so I didn't write this in 15 minutes, but this one had a deadline of midnight tonight, soooo sorta flash fic?

Sherlock was beside himself, waiting outside of Molly’s flat. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, nor did he know if she was even home. It had been a week since the phone call. Sherlock never got the chance to explain anything to her—Mycroft had beat him to it. His big brother probably thought he’d muck it up like everything else. He sighed nervously, leaning his head back against the door, his eyes closed. His emotions had been all out of whack since that night—he felt tears pricking at his eyes.

“Sherlock?”

His eyes snapped open, taking in the site before him. Molly stopped in front of her flat on her bicycle. She wore a pretty light blue tie neck blouse tucked into a blue and yellow floral skirt that was just short enough to safely wear on a bicycle. His lips turned up into a smile when he noticed the white cat flats. Her hair was shorter, cascading just over her shoulders in loose waves.

“Molly,” he spoke softly, watching as she dismounted her bike and rolled it up the short stoop leading to her door. They were a mere two feet away from each other now, and Sherlock could smell the flowery scent of her perfume.

They stared at each other for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” they spoke in unison.

Sherlock was taken aback. “Why are you sorry? Molly, you’ve done nothing wrong.”

She sighed. “I feel guilty about how things turned out with that phone call—I know you couldn’t clue me in, but I should’ve known something was wrong. I should’ve listened. I’m sorry I made you say it.”

Hesitantly, he approached her, closing the space between them. “You were already distraught yesterday,” he pointed out. “You had other, more important things on your mind than to dissect a phone call.”

Molly knew he was right. “Then why are you sorry? It’s not like you planned to hurt me. It was your sister’s plan…for whatever reason. How does she even know me?”

A flash of fear appeared in his eyes. “I don’t know the answer to that,” he admitted. “And no, I would never intentionally hurt you, but I am sorry that you had to hear the truth that way.”

Molly pursed her lips, but she wasn’t as surprised as she thought she should be. Deep down, she knew Sherlock felt something for her, if that display in the hallway almost two years ago was anything to go by. “It isn’t how I wanted you to find out either, Sherlock—in fact, I never planned to tell you. I was fine with our friendship.”

He tucked her hair behind her ear. “Wouldn’t you rather be happy?” His voice was soft, tender, full of emotion he once never dared to release. Sherlock noticed her body tense slightly, and the way she bit at her lip anxiously. “You’re apprehensive—why?”

She sighed, simultaneously loving and hating he could read her moods. “I don’t want to lose you,” she told him. “If we cross that line and end up falling out, it would shatter me. I would much rather have you as my best friend than for you to not be in my life at all. You’re too important to me to risk that.”

Sherlock furrowed his brows with worry. He wrapped his arms around her neck, gently pressing her head to his chest in a protective embrace. “If that’s what you wish, I’ll not press you any longer. Allow me to impart some wisdom; something I have learned recently: some things—some people—are worth the risk.” He released her, cradled her face in his hands, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Without his arms around her, without his hands touching her, Molly felt cold on this lovely warm day. She watched as he began to walk away, her stomach twisting itself in knots that would soon be too complex to untangle. “Sherlock? Wait!” She left the bike leaning against the wall of her flat and ran after him. Taking a deep breath, she looked into the eyes of the man she loved, a dark blue today, like the sea in a dark storm.

He searched her eyes for any inkling about what she might say, but nothing could be deduced from it. Sherlock Holmes was at a loss, he was—being snogged! It all happened so fast. Molly had stood on her tip toes, throwing her arms around him, and pulled him down to meet her lips—her soft, warm, feels-like-home lips. He wrapped her up in his arms, bringing her closer, holding her tighter. He never wanted to let her go. Never again. _Molly, my Molly, I love you_.

“I love you too,” she whispered against his lips.

_Oh_ , he realised, _I must have spoken aloud._

Molly laughed as she kissed him. She loved when he couldn’t quite keep his thoughts inside his head. There was only the sound of their breathing when he broke the kiss, searching her face for any signs of regret or fear. He found none. And so he pressed one more soft kiss to the tip of her upturned nose.

“Would you like to come in?” It surprised Molly how husky her voice sounded.

Sherlock smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Why, darling, I thought you’d never ask.” He scooped her up in his arms, and Molly threw her head back laughing, pure joy written on her face. No longer afraid, she allowed herself to admit, that yes, Sherlock Holmes was worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points for anyone who can figure out where the idea of Molly's outfit came from :p


End file.
